Skills
Super Power Training Simulator lets you learn and master certain skills, which you can use to elevate your status as a Superhero or Supervillain. Skills are earned by completing main quests from Sath (Sathopian the creator of the game) at the Safe Zone and will become stronger and better as you increased your stats. Walk/Run Keybind: LEFT CTRL The Walk/Run is a skill that allows you to switch between Walk/Run mode. Your run speed is determined by the input in your settings, while your walk speed is always a solid 11. This skill is unlocked by default Punch Keybind: C Punching is a skill that allows you to punch someone. The first attack in the game. Increases in damage with more fist strength. It is not recommended to use this attack because of its limited range. This skill is unlocked by default Invisibility Keybind: T Invisibility is a skill that allows you to make yourself invisible. (Don't worry your aura is hidden as well.)But be careful, people with higher Psychic Power than you are able to see you! You receive this skill once you finish Sath's 3rd quest, requiring 100 psychic power. Energy Sphere Punch Keybind: R The Energy Sphere Punch is a skill that allows you to launch a projectile with your fist. The power of this skill is related to your Fist Strength. It also has a wider attack range and can kill multiple persons at once. Training your Fist Strength at the Stone(besides the Safe Zone), the Crystal, (at the Cloud) and the 4 God Stars gives you more Fist Strength experience points. After completing Sath's 4th quest, in which you need 1000 fist strength, you will obtain this skill. Tier 1: Yellow Ball, Yellow Trail (Size: Small): 0+ Fist Strength Tier 2: Orange Ball, Orange Trail (Size: Moderate): 10K Fist Strength Tier 3: Blue Ball, Blue Trail (Size: Medium): 1M Fist Strength Tier 4: Pink Ball, Purple Trail (Size: Large): 10M Fist Strength Tier 5: White Ball, Red Trail (Size: Huge): 100M Fist Strength Tier 6: Cyan Ball, Lime Trail (Size: Huge): 10B Fist Strength Tier 7: Green Ball, Green Trail (Size: Huge): 100B Fist Strength Tier 8: Red Ball, No Trail (Size: MASSIVE): 1T Fist Strength Tier 9: White Ball, No Trail (Size: BUILDING SIZE): 1Q Fist Strength Fly Keybind: SPACEBAR (mid-air) A skill that allows you to fly. It also gives ten times more Psychic Power experience points if you meditate while flying. It's also useful for going to other Body Training places like City Port, Iceberg, Tornado, and Volcano; also the Fist Strength Training at the Cloud where the Crystal is located. In addition far up in the sky, you can find the 3 God Stars and the Zen Meditation Temple. You can fly once you talk to Sath after completing Quest #9 requiring 10K Jump Force and 10K Physic Power. The way to increase flying speed is by training your Jump Power. Bullet Punch Keybind: F A skill that allows you to launch a beam over a long distance. It also allows you to target a specific enemy in the game. It's useful if you're targeting a villain to not damage the innocent ones in the game. It's better to use this skill to kill people if you're maintaining your Superhero reputation. The range and damage of this skill are dependent on the user's fist strength. This skill can only be obtained after completing Sath's 10th quest, in which you must have 100K Fist Strength. There are five tiers for this move. Tier 1: White line - 100K Tier 2: Blue line - 1M fist strength. Tier 3: Purple line - 10M fist strength. Tier 4: Thick red line - 100M fist strength. Tier 5: Yellow line - 1B fist strength. Teleport Keybind: V This skill allows you to teleport anywhere you want. (It has super low starting range) Point your cursor at the place you want to go and press V. The higher your Movement Speed, the further you can teleport. In order to get this skill, you have to finish Sathopian's 8th Quest, requiring 10k Movement Speed. Damage Reflection Keybind: Passive The Damage Reflection is a passive skill, directly influenced by your Body Toughness. The Damage Reflection returns 100% of the damage if your Body Toughness is 10 times the amount of an enemy's Fist Strength. If your Body Toughness is <10x their fist strength but > their normal fist strength, it will reflect a percentage of damage back to the opponent. This passive ability can be obtained by completing Sath's 5th Quest requiring 1000 body toughness Water Run Keybind: Passive Water is a passive skill that allows you to walk or run on water. Making it easier to access the Ice Mountain, tornado, Volcano, and other places of significance in the water. You can also meditate, increase your Body Toughness, your Speed, and Jump Force on water. Can be enabled or disabled in settings. Completing Sath's 6th Quest, in which you must obtain 1000 physic power and 1000 movement speed. Soul Attack Keybind: B The Soul Attack allows you to stealthily attack another player who has 10x less psychic power than you. Usually better against people who tend to train their Fist Strength more. Soul Attack is received once the player finishes Sath's 10th quest requiring 100k psychic power Conceal/Reveal Aura Keybind: X This skill allows you to hide the aura of your body and your fists. This can make you look like a new player to trick others into attacking or ignoring you. You need to have 1 million fist strength, body toughness, and psychic power to finish the quest to get this skill. Killing Intent Keybind: Z This skill allows you to release an aura around you that affects anybody with less than half your kills (innocence kills don't count). If people in the aura have 100 times less your psychic power, they will die instantly. If people in the aura have 10 times less your psychic power, they will be slowed down and die slowly. To obtain Killing Intent, finish Sath's 12th Quest by obtaining 100M physic power and killing 1,000 Villians/Heroes. Hellfire Keybind: N This skill allows you to burn the player you are pointing at, which deals damage to them over time, even if they run away. Only works on players with 100 times less than your psychic power. This skill costs 2000 robux. You can buy it from Ghost Rider . Soul Reap Keybind: G A deadly but powerful attack that only works on people with 100x lower psychic than you, when activated the player goes behind the oppenents back and cuts them reaper scythe. You can escape it by leaving the server To obtain Soul Reap finish the Grim Reaper's Quests Trivia *If you put on weights while being invisible, other players can see the weights. To fix this, reappear then turn invisible again. *If you reveal your aura while being invisible, other players can see the aura. To fix this, conceal your aura. *If you are underwater and then enable Water Run you will not be able to come to the top, as the surface of the water becomes solid. To fix this teleport to land or disable Water Run. *If you have killing aura on while you're invisible, other players can see it.